Many physiological responses are manifested in the temperatures and/or temperature changes at various regions of the human face. For example, measuring these temperatures and/or temperature changes may help determine the amount of stress a person is feeling or the extent of an allergic reaction the person has. In another example, measuring temperatures at regions of the face can help determine how a user feels, e.g., whether the user is nervous or calm. Thus, monitoring and analyzing such temperatures can be useful for many health-related and life-logging related applications. However, collecting such data over time when people are going through their daily activities can be very difficult. Typically, collection of such data involves utilizing thermal cameras that are bulky, expensive and need to be continually pointed at a person's face. Additionally, due to the people's movements in their day-to-day activities, collecting the required measurements often involves performing various complex image analysis procedures, such as procedures involving image registration and face tracking.
Therefore, due to the many applications they may enable, there is a need to be able to collect thermal measurements at various regions of a person's face. Preferably, the measurements are to be collected over a long period of time, while the person performs various day-to-day activities.